


Haunting

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Halsey - Freeform, Haunting, Short, Songfic, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Stucky fic based on the song Haunting by Halsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting

Everyone said that Steve was like summer. That he was warm and giving and open, like a campfire or gentle sunlight. The truth was, what people saw as fire was a fever. It started with the sicknesses that once wracked his body, and the boy-grown-man who nurtured him through it. Then the man was the fever, keeping Steve warm through even the cold of the war. Then Bucky fell and Steve froze. The snow around him finally bit him. Every snowflake was a sting, a reminder that what had always warmed him was gone. The warm hearth of his heart became a cold icy fist with screaming wildfires of revenge blazing around it. And every tongue of flame was Bucky's face that refused to be extinguished from his memory. When he crashed the plane into the ice, it was like he was going home to the cold water, to a place where the wildfires that burned him every second would become numb like his left-behind heart that had been left no room to open. Then the ice gave him up to a time that saw him in sepia, in old black-and-white videos and history books, and some of the frost came with him, so that it took a while for the old fires to hurt him again. And this time there was no Peggy, no Howling Commandoes, no familiar world to keep the smoke from choking him. But somehow he wouldn't trade the pain for anything.


End file.
